This invention relates to an apparatus for reproducing magnetically recorded tapes encased in cartridges, and has particular reference to a reproducing apparatus which is compactly built to suit the installation on automobiles and the like.
Heretofore, magnetic tape reproducing devices employing two-reel type cartridges have been designed to mount the cartridge with its longitudinal end directed to the front of the device. Such prior-art devices are therefore disadvantageous in that they will take up relatively large space lengthwise of the instrument panel of the automobile which is per se imposed with space limitations. Many advanced reproducing devices have been proposed in which the control knobs and pushbuttons are located above or under the cartridge inlet port so as to manage the installation of the device within the limited space of the panel. However, such attempts are not entirely satisfactory because the height of the panel is so much increased, and the ultimate objective of making the reproducing device as compact as compatible with the entire space requirements of the automobile is not achieved.